Spain: I Love My Little Sister and I'm Worried!
by Prism Queen AA-9
Summary: After Mexico leaves Spain rather heartbroken during the World Conference Meeting because of his overprotective attitude, Spain and Romano talk about things that led to her coldness. Spain acts really worried, and sometimes that leads to more harm than good! DON'T READ THIS, IT IS TERRIBLE
1. Big Brother Spain is worried about you!

Another great day at the World Conference Meeting! And I, Spain, am enjoying our productive meeting-

" . . . You frog! Get the f*ck of me!"

"Don't deny l'amour, Angleterre."

"Hey! No one's listening to my great ideas; the hero needs your attention!"

. . . Yes, definitely productive. Everyone was doing what they always did at the meeting. I smiled at the familiar scene and then my eyes fell on my pretty little princesita.

She rested her head on her hand and looked bored, when Germany started yelling at everyone to calm down and get things in order she only gave a cynical smile. When America gave his, it was back to her boredom letting out a deep sigh. She hadn't noticed me stare- I mean watching her so she reached into her bag and started eating a torta. She immediately smiled taking a big bite of her food. Little by little she finished her food. Now that her torta was gone, she reached in for a concha. When that was finished she took out a plastic container that was full of watermelon, mango, cucumber, jicama, and melon. Once that was finished she took out a big lollipop and ate that. She reached yet again into her bag only to realize there was no more food. She puffed her cheeks up and listened to the person giving their presentation.

"And that concludes the first part of are meeting, you may go to lunch for an hour." Germany announced after a while.

My little princesita straightened up and looked at her notes. Her expression turned blank as her notes, I presume, she always did have a short attention span. She let out a tired sigh and was leaving. I noticed her clothes were youthful, fashionable, professional, and- wait a second those clothes made her breast look bigger! Oh no! Yes, it didn't show anything but still! What if that America noticed, or England, or maybe even France?! That was no good!

"¡Mi princesita!" I lovingly said. She jolted up a little, slowly turning to me.

Smiling rather awkwardly she said: "H-hola España." I took out one of the churros I had packed for Romano and myself and gave it to her. She blushed lightly.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a churro!" I cooed. She gave me a no-duh look.

"What a fabulous discovery I have learned. I meant what's the occasion you bastard-tomato."

"Well I saw you finished your lunch when America was talking. So I thought you should have this for lunch! I know how much you eat and here you go."

"So in other words, during the meeting all you did was stare at me, yes that isn't creepy at all you pedophile."

"Oh my little princesita, you've been spending too much time with Romano! It isn't very good for a girl to be letting all these curses out." I said.

"Spain, big brother, you have no idea how much worst I could get." She was now using her trademark cynical smile turned and started walking her way. She has no idea how much that broke my heart. As I sank down on my chair to eat next to Romano and sighed.

"What's wrong tomato bastard?" He asked.

"Of course she was a wild child when I first met her, but then she became a perfect little angel, and when . . . when was it that my sweet little tomato turned into what Japan would describe as "kuundere". Ahh, this just doesn't make any sense!"

"What are you babbling about you moron?"

"My little princesita of course! Why does she hate me?"

"Who? Mexico? Maybe because you're all over her."

"What how?"

"Remember that Christmas party burger bastard invited us to a couple of years back?" I sighed and tried my best to remember.

"Hmmm. Navidad con America. . . . a few years back." I tried my best to remember. Nothing came to me. Romano sighed in a rather irritated manner.

"Alright, then let me jog your memory. Santa Claus. Does that help?" I scowled at him as it did nothing to help. But then again- if I tried my best in remembering. Oh. I see.

"It wasn't that bad. Was it?" I asked. While eating a tomato he asked with heavy sarcasm: "I don't know. What do you think?"

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**So This is my very first fan fiction! Yay! If characters seem . . . well out of character, I apologize. Please comment so I may improve this story. Let's see how big brother Spain has been over the years with little Mexico!**


	2. Little Sister Mexico is worried for you!

Mexico sighed thinking about Spain. She loved Spain very much and now that she thought about it, she had been rude to him. As she ate the churro Spain had given her she felt guilty. Their relationship had improved greatly and they got along splendidly. Naturally they had their bumps in the road... stupid America and his damned Christmas parties, but that didn't change anything. She often got worried about him more than she would say.

She finished and smiled as she looked for Spain. When she spotted him she hummed to herself. Walking up to him from behind she hugged him.

_'Little sister Mexico is worried about you big brother Spain.'_

"Perdon...gracias. Hermano..."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

I can honestly say this story was going to be much longer but I lost inspiration... :/ oops. I had a bit of a sweet ending for them, no?


End file.
